Protective
by AniZH
Summary: At the beginning of their Senior Year, Tori again finds a girl at Beck's locker. To Tori's surprise, Jade doesn't freak out about that girl and Beck talking or even Beck smiling at her. And somehow, the girl looks familiar.


Hello everyone!  
This story again took a looong time, more than a year ago actually. Two different people gave me the idea for the character in this story – thank you to Wynter who reviewed on His scripts on ao3 back in time and to Ashes101 who reviewed on Brothers on here and both described this character so similiary! For a long time I didn't know what to do with said character until finally I got the idea for this story.  
I hope you two still see this and everyone will enjoy reading!  
And trigger warning for... harrassment, I would say. Be safe.

* * *

It's the first day of their senior year and Tori's really excited for it. She wants to make this the best year yet, work hard to succeed in her classes, but also still have enough time for her friends and family. She wants to enjoy the last year she and her friends have together at school before scattering off to different colleges.

She's sure her plans won't work out when she walks into school that first morning and sses a girl with Beck at his locker. Of course. There's again a girl, flirting with him. That actually has almost ended when Beck and Jade got back together after their four month seperation at the beginning of the last school year. Somehow, people finally understood that neither of the two wants to be with someone else.

Well... Apparently, it's back to normal. And that means, the school year will start with another one of Jade's freak outs. Great. Why does Beck also always have to flirt back when someone does so with him and why does Jade always have to make such a big deal out of it?

Tori sighs under her breath as she looks at the girl standing with Beck. She looks more like a Freshman than anything else (though maybe, she's a Sophomore – what kind of Freshman would just walk up to an older boy on their first day at a school to flirt?), has brown hair and skin tone much like Beck himself. She's somehow... really beautiful and looks like she isn't even trying.

Jade certainly won't like that.

Tori slowly walks up to the pair, as she watches them talk smiling, Beck honestly interested in the conversation, while she thinks about how to intervene, how to make sure that Jade won't see any of this.

It's too late though. While she's still very slowly making her way over, Jade passes her by from her own locker to Beck's. Tori hasn't even noticed that she's in school already too, that she's at her own locker.

Her eyes widen, as she notices her, but... Jade doesn't freak, weirdly. She walks up all the way to Beck, not even glancing at the girl with him, and kisses him. But not possessively. Well... Not more than with every other kiss. It's just a relatively quick peck on the lips. Then, she comes to a halt next to Beck, also turning to the girl. Not smiling at her like Beck does, but also not looking too disgruntled. Beck also doesn't look caught, like he sometimes does when he knows himself that he should've turned a girl away. He looks totally at ease, putting his arm around Jade.

Confused, Tori walks up all the way. And she can hear Jade actually say to the girl, now smirking: "Nice pair of jeans."

The girl wears a pair of skin tight black jeans that are ripped open over the knees. Much like jeans, Jade likes to wear. Which still never would make her compliment anyone else on their clothes.

"Aren't they?" the girl responds with the biggest grin.

And though Beck never grins quite like that, his smile is somehow almost a mirror of hers. "Our parents almost didn't allow her out."

Jade snorts. "Because they know they were mine once. Like... it's not like she looks indecent with them on. It's not a small skirt."

Beck kisses her temple, still smiling, and... Tori doesn't understand anything.

"Hi," she slowly says, finally getting the attention of all three of them. "What's going on?"

She doesn't know if it's impolite to just outright ask the girl who she is. The girl herself doesn't care for politeness. While Beck quickly greets Tori, she turns to Jade with raised eyebrows: "That's Vega?"

"Uhu," Jade says, satisfied.

Beck's the one to say with a smile: "Tori. This is Lydia, my little sister."

Oh, wow.

"Hi!" Tori greets happily, before turning back to Beck and saying accusingly: "How did I not know you had a little sister? Why didn't you tell me?"

They are friends now for almost two years. She has been over at his place – granted not in his parents' house but always in the RV. Not knowing about a sister though? Beck not mentioning her once over the months? Though maybe, Tori also never really asked and just assumed Beck is an only child.

Beck now also shrugs and Jade tells Lydia: "See? Told you she's nosy."

Lydia smiles, obviously amused, before she finally turns to Tori though, her face softening a bit, a genuine smile now: "Anyway... It is nice to meet you. I can't believe how uninvolved I am with my brother's life and friends since he moved into his RV."

"It's also nice to meet you," Tori responds. "Are you going here now?"

"I do."

.

.

Lydia isn't around Beck and his friends too much. Yes, she totally comes by and says hi during lunch or alike, but usually she's with a bunch of other Freshmen when she does so. She apparently makes friends totally effortlessly and is somewhat of a social butterfly. The thing is... Whenever Tori sees her, she also reminds her a bit of Jade though. With the way she dresses and walks. Well... And a bit with her attitude, though she otherwise also is a lot like Beck, just really at ease and calm.

Well, the first time, Tori really notices her attitude is when she's walking from her class to her locker and is sure to hear Jade, quite harsh: "Piss off! Don't talk to me again."

It must be Jade. But somehow, it hasn't sounded like her after all.

Tori turns and sees Lydia at one of the lockers here. She's at the school for three weeks now and her locker is decorated with photographs she must've taken all over the world. Tori didn't know Beck's family travelled so much but she asked him about it after seeing Lydia's locker like this and he confirmed that their parents love to travel and they usually take both their children with them.

Now, Lydia isn't standing at her locker alone. Three older girls are with her. Tori's sure to know they are Juniors. They seem shocked because of Lydia's words and tone of voice and hurry away.

Tori meanwhile walks up to the girl that rolls her eyes, looking after the girls.

"What's going on?" Tori checks, wanting to make sure, Beck's little sister is okay.

"Ugh," Lydia makes, but not because of Tori or her question. She actually seems fine with Tori, despite all the things that Jade possibly told her (with Lydia knowing her last name upon meeting her). "Every other day, older girls come up to me and try talking to me about Beck. Like... I would totally tell them to go for him if it was just about him because it's funny watching him squirm and he always does because he doesn't know how to turn them away. But I can't do that to Jade."

Tori can barely believe what she hears. She never knew that Beck has no idea how to turn girls away. And that Lydia enjoys him being... uncomfortable about it. Well... But she isn't her older brother just having it because of Jade?

"You really get along with her, huh?"

Lydia looks at Tori curiously. "Why wouldn't I?"

"She isn't exactly the warmest person," Tori simply says.

Lydia just snorts. Tori isn't sure if that's her way of agreeing or if she's actually disagreeing and finds it funny that Tori would see Jade this way.

.

.

Tori and Beck are first at their usual table for lunch with their class ending early. Lydia apparently also got out of her class early with some friends and walks by their table, smiling at Beck, before finding an own table.

Beck smiles back, always so genuine, looking at his sister.

And Tori has to ask about her, curious as she is: "Your sister... Did Jade rub up on her a lot?"

That's the only plausible explanation for her whole behaviour, isn't it? After all, she is Beck's sister and shares the same genes. Why isn't she as.. .calm and relaxed and... neutral as he is all the time?

Though Tori wonders how much time Jade and Lydia can even spend together, when Tori as an also quite close friend of Beck's doesn't even know the girl.

"What do you mean?" Beck asks mildly interested.

Doesn't he see it? "They're somehwat similiar, aren't they? Their attitudes?"

Beck glances over to her, before he shrugs. "She always was like that. She didn't express it too much when we were little but since she knows Jade, she lets it flow. She also always had a dark humor, just like me, but we never dared to induldge in it before I met Jade."

Tori can't help but smile. She does know about Beck's humor though it took her a long time to realize that he had that. She only realized that Beck and Jade had that after their long break up, when Beck finally grinned again, fully, during lunch while Jade made a really dark comment. Yes, he was into that.

And his sister was too?

"How much time do they spend together?"

"Not that much," Beck says with a shrug. "Before our last break up, she sometimes came to the mall with us or hung out in the RV. During the break up, she then went over to Jade's place every now and then und she never stopped doing that." He smirks. "So, now it happens that Jade doesn't have time for me, because she's hanging out with my little sister."

It must be annoying to be cock-blocked by your sister – Tori knows all about that. But Beck's comment is good natured. He doesn't seem to mind, despite his words.

Another thing caught Tori's attention though: "They met when you guys were broken up?"

Tori doesn't know how she would feel if Trina would hang out with one of her ex boyfriends. Like... Even just as friends. It's weird somehow, isn't it? If you hurt each other by breaking up with each other, and then your sibling hangs out with your ex?

"Yeah," Beck answers. "Lydia checked with me if that was fine – and to ask if I think Jade would even be interested in hanging out with her. Jade obviously was. They love each other." And the smile on his face tells Tori how much Beck loves that.

.

.

It's two weeks later and Tori's one of the only people in the hallways. Lunch has started but she has still talked to Lane and now is on the way to her locker where she's sure she left some money for her lunch today.

It's on the way that she hears a guy's voice, a little unsettling in his tone in a way that possibly only women can hear: "You have to admit that you're a tease."

"I'm not teasing," a girl answers clearly. "Leave me alone!"

It's sounds a bit like Jade but then again, it doesn't at all. Tori looks around and finds Lydia close to her locker, Toby with her. Toby has also started at this school this summer, but not in Lydia's year, but in Tori's. He moved here and also went to a school like Hollywood Arts whereever he lived before. Tori doesn't know much else about him. She hasn't gotten around to talk to him, though she likes meeting new people.

"Come on, cutie," Toby says, all up in Lydia's space. "One date."

"Piss off," Lydia states, her voice not wavering, but Tori's sure to see panic rise inside of her as her eyes dart in every direction but to Toby himself. She tries to pass by him, but he promptly moves into her path.

Tori won't have this. She knows she has to step in.

But before she gets a chance, someone charges by her and steps right in between Lydia and Toby, pushing Toby away so hard, that he stumbles backwards and has trouble to stay on his feet.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Well, this is undoubtedly Jade, her voice threatening and hard.

"Hey," Toby starts, looking angry at being interrupted during his assault.

He obviously wants to say more, but Jade interrupts, planting herself in front of him, looking at him as if she dares him to attack her: "Don't. Don't say another word. You will never ever talk to me or to her again." She makes a short gesture to Lydia behind her. "If you ever touch her again, I cut your hand off. If you ever even look at her, be careful that nothing happens to your eyes. Now walk. away."

She doesn't even pull out her scissors she's bound to have somewhere on her. Toby, who can barely know her as he's relatively new at this school and as Jade hasn't done anything bad since the school year started, practically flees under Jade's glare. He scatters away and is around the corner before Tori can really process it.

She does look around after she notices he's gone and notices that suddenly the few people in the hallway are watching them, only turning away, because Jade also glares at them. Tori knows they must've heard Toby before as well. She wonders if any one of them would've done anything if neither Jade nor Tori would've been there.

Now, Tori finally walks up to the pair, checking on Lydia: "Are you okay?"

She knows, she herself would be somewhat shaken. She considers herself a strong young woman but having to face a guy like this... it's just awful and can shake you up.

And maybe, there is something in Lydia, but she definitely does her best to cover it up. "I wouldn't have neded your help," she says to Jade with a strong voice, almost a bit accusing, not answering Tori's question.

Jade isn't impressed. And she also doesn't bite back, like she so often does when someone talks to her that way. Instead: "Has he done that before?"

Lydia avoids her eyes. "He has. I don't know why he picked me. And why I couldn't make him leave."

Lydia seems to hate especially that last part. She wants to be able to do stuff like that on her own, to be able to defend herself. As if needing Jade's help makes her weak. Which is ridiculous.

Jade brushes it off, easily: "Sometimes, it needs a second person to draw the line with idiots like that."

Lydia looks at her and surprisingly quietly asks: "Will you tell Beck about this?"

Does that concern her? Tori doesn't know what would be the problem with telling Beck – though she also doesn't see why Jade would feel the need to.

"I will," Jade answers without hesitation though. "I'll give you a chance to do so first."

She throws her an almost strict look and Tori has seen that before. That's how Jade sometimes looks at Cat.

And with that, Jade turns around and keeps walking through the hallway. Lydia hurries to follow her and so does Tori, realizing that Jade's on her way to lunch.

While they walk, Jade still says though: "Be glad that he didn't catch you in that situation. He would've killed that guy and be already on his way to prison."

Which for Tori doesn't sound like Beck at all. But Lydia's face tells her that the younger girl is agreeing.

.

.

They arrive at the lunch table together, where Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat are already sitting.

Robbie just finishes up a story as they sit down. Beck has apparently stopped listening as soon as he saw Jade. He hands her a coffee he must've gotten for her and shares a kiss with her, while she's still sitting down, before he asks: "Where've you been?"

"Sikowitz. Drive-by challenge," is Jade's only answer and Beck's face lights up just a tiny bit: "He recorded it, I assume? Excited to see it."

She kisses him with a smirk, but then turns to Lydia expectantly, taking a sip out of her coffee.

Robbie's done talking by now and everyone looks to Lydia, when she starts, though she's fully focused on Beck after sharing a glance with Jade: "I have to tell you something, Beck. There's this guy, Toby something."

"The new one in our year," Jade throws in.

Lydia nods and continues: "He kinda... started... flirting with me..."

Tori understands why Jade directly interrupts. She doesn't want Lydia to call any of that boy's behaviour 'flirting' – though Tori guesses neither of them knows if it didn't start innocently enough.

"He was pretty much assaulting her," Jade roughly says and while Beck looked confused before, not knowing what this was about, his expression turns cold now. "What?"

Lydia looks unsure. "He... He started like... three weeks ago and it got worse over time. He doesn't take no for an answer."

Beck's about to stand up, looking around with a hard face, as if on search for Toby. Jade pulls him back down, forces him to sit down, easily as if she anticipated this reaction, while she says: "I caught him at it just now."

"I hope you killed him," Beck darkly says.

Okay, wow. Tori never heard him like this. She shares a glance with Robbie, who seems as unsure as she is, while Andre stares at Beck with an open mouth and Cat looks anxiously between Jade, Lydia and Beck.

"I didn't," Jade says. "But he won't touch her again."

She seems sure of that. And well, Tori thinks, remembering the boy's expression when Jade threatened him, Jade's right to be sure of that.

"What if he does?" Beck spits out, before he turns to his little sister and demanding in a tone that Jade usually uses: "You have to tell me if he does."

Lydia bites her lip, before she softly suggests: "I'll tell Jade, okay?"

Tori can't help but be surprised to finally know a person who would choose talking to Jade above talking to Beck about an issue. Though... To be honest, now that Tori's thinking about it... Jade might make jokes whenever Tori wants to talk to her about something, but she also always ends up... helping her. Since they became actual friends, that is. Jade doesn't give a shit about anyone else, but she does defend and help her friends – in her way. Maybe she's a good person to turn to when you're in trouble, because she definitely always has some kind of solution.

But going to Jade instead of Beck when Beck's your big brother?

Beck looks at Lydia for a moment, pressing his lips together, then he says: "Tell me and I promise I won't kill him but send Jade."

That makes it sound as if Jade would be nicer to that guy than Beck, though Jade's always the one making other people's lives difficult if she feels like it. Well... That seems to be the point. Everyone, including Beck himself, seem to think Beck could seriously hurt Toby in the spur of a moment – while Jade apparently will choose her actions against Toby more wisely.

Jade snorts. "Send me. Right."

But she doesn't say anything more about it and finally, Lydia decides: "I'll tell you together, so she can keep you from killing him."

"Deal," Beck immediately agrees. That's good enough for him.

Lydia even smiles weakly, while Jade finally turns to the food that Beck also must've bought for her before. With a bored voice, she claims: "Though if he does more than he just did... I will let Beck kill him. And I'll help hide the body."

She slowly turns to Beck and they share a look and then a smirk, before their lips crash onto each other.

Well, Tori has no trouble believing Jade. And who would've thought? Who would've thought that Beck has a little sister at all and then one, he's obviously extremely protective over? And who would've thought that Jade is protective over her as well? That Beck's little sister has taken such a liking to Jade and also made it into Jade's heart?

Sometimes, even after roughly two years of knowing them, the world around Beck and Jade is a mystery for her, Beck and Jade by themselves and in their relationship are a mystery for her. But the more she knows, the better she understands and the more she loves each of them and them together.


End file.
